His Demon Queen
by Nakamura Akira
Summary: Three years have passed since Chizuru left Kazama to live a quiet and peaceful life.. Now Kazama arrives to fulfill his vow to come after her and is ready to make her his own. Cute one shot. :3


_**Hey! I'm back XD Ehh well I kind of decided to post this other Hakuoki one shot since I just started it and finished it about a few minutes ago... I have not used spell check so there will be a few.. maybe a lot, of misspelled words. Anyways I don't know but maybe I should write one for every guy or maybe not... anyways please enjoy ^^**_

 ** _I do not own Hakuouki or its characters. I simply own my story._**

* * *

"It's going to rain." Chizuru, a small brown haired demon, commented to herself as she was walking into the city near her home. "I should hurry or I won't make it back home in time for dinner." Pushing herself to go faster, Chizuru wasn't paying any attention to the yellow haired man who as silently following her. "I need a pound of rice, tea leaves, and..." she paused and bit her lip. She was trying to remember what else was missing at home. "Ah!" she smiled as she remembered "spices! her smile immediatley turned into a frown as she remembered she barely had any money left after paying rent. "Well I think I can make do without the spices." she smiled sadly. Chizuru treated small wounds and helped people with illnesses for a living but that didn't bring in enough money for her and so she was now used to not having everything she had once had before. "It's been three years..." she mumbled to herself as she walked into the busy city.

"Chizuru!"

Chizurur looked up to see a dark haired man coming towards her "Oh Yamato." Chizuru smiled at the man that was about her age. "I thought you were going to be gone this week." she smiled as he fell into step it her.

"No! My uncle cancelled the trip to the main city until next week so you'll still be seeing me here for a little while longer." his dark green eyes scanned the beauty before him. "Well I also wanted to ask you something Chizuru."

"Eh? What is it Yamato?" she asked.

Before Yamato could respond he noticed a man with yellow hair and red eyes looking at them. "Chizuru..." he paused, taking her arm in his hand "Has anyone been following you?"

Chizuru tried turing around to look but Yamamto wouldn't allow her to."Umm no... I don't think so. No one ever uses the road I use to get here.

"Well come on. I'll just stick with you today Chizuru.. I'll walk you home too." he gently led her farther into the city, "Where to first?"

"Well I need a pound of rice and some tea leaves so to Mr. Shoto's store." she said as she pulled her arm from his hand. She had kept the fact that she was a demon to herself but she couldn't bring herself to let anyone else come into her life so they could just be hurt. She knew Yamato wanted to be more than friends but she, on the other hand, wanted to be only friends.

"Is rice all you eat, Chizuru?" Yamato commented as they neared the store.

"I'm having money problems right now. As long as I have rice and tea then everything will be fine." she smiled. "I was told once that a warrior, as long as their stomachs were full, would never compain about what they had. A warrior, a samurai, values life's small treasures..." she paused. "Hijikata-san was the one who told me." she mumble to herself. It was becoming much more difficult to not want the life she once had with the Shinsengumi. How she wished she was still out patrolling with Heisuke-kun or even serving tea to the captains. She even missed Kazama and Amagiri. "I was a part of the Shinsengumi too." she thought to herself.

"Hijikata-san? Is he the man you were saying was going to come for you someday?" Yamato frowned.

"Oh." she looked up at him "No.. he was a dear friend of mine."

"You are always so secretive, Chizuru. Was the flag you have in your house your father's?" he asked. He once saw her with a red, torn, flag. He remembered seeing that flag once before almost five years ago. The flag belonged to the Shinsengumi.

"No." she shook her head, entering the store. "Hello Mr. Shoto."

"Well if it isn't Chizuru and Yamato." the old man smiled. He laready knew what Chizuru wanted and had both the rice and tea leaves placed in a bag for her. "Tea leaves and rice. Am I correct?"

"Yes Mr. Shoto." she smiled. Reaching for her money pouch near her hip she immediatley felt the missing pouch. "But I just had it.." she checked in all of her pockets but found nothing. "I can't believe I lost all my money!" she moaned. "I..I.. I don't have any food left.." She sighed and shook her head.

Yamato took this to his advantage and lifted up her face with his hand so he could look at the brown eyes he loved. "You don't have to go through this Chizuru... I can give you a life where you don't have to ever worry about not having enough money for food."

"A man shouldn't pressure a woman into marriage." a low, almost lazy, voice spoke from the entrance of the store. "If it isn't Yukimura Chizuru of the Shinsengumi."

Chizuru's eyes lit up and turned to see the man she had last seen three years ago standing not to far from her. "Kazama.." she whispered.

"Of the Shinsengumi?" Yamato took a step away from Chizuru. "You...you.. are a member of the Shinsengumi?"

Chizuru looked to him and then to Kazama. "You came for me... like you promised."

"I don't go back on my promises... especially a promise made to soon-to-be wife." he chuckled.

Chizuru smiled. "I.. I thought you weren't ever going to come." she said softly.

"It as difficut finding you after the rest of the Shinsengumi disappeared." he looked over at the green eyed man. "It's a good thing I came in time." he looked back at her. "You're thin. Haven't you been eating." Chikage closed the distance between him and the woman he loved. He looked her over. His hands roaming her body as she blushed.

"Money isn't easy to come by." she muttured.

"A woman of the Yukimura clan should not have problems such as those." he lifted her head and he bent down enough for their faces to be inches apart. "I've missed you Yukimura." his red eyes caught hold of her brown ones.

"I've missed you too." she admitted.

Kazam threw a few coins onto the counter and removed the bag with one hand as the ther took hold of Chizuru's arm. "I'm taking you home." he announced and led her out of the building. Leaving both Yamato and Mr. Shoto in shock.

Chizuru took in Kazama's warmth and the soft way his hand held her arm as he led them towards her home. After awhile Kazama let go of her arm but kept only a few inches away from her. Chizuru couldn't help but look through the corner of her eyes at the demon beside her.

"I know you're looking at me, Chizuru." Chikage commented after catching her looking at him for the tenth time.

"I'm sorry.." she looked down, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

Chikage smirked. He had waited three years for her and he wasn't about to let her go easily.

"We're here." Chizuru announced, opening the door to reveal a narrow hallway. "It's kind of small..." she spoke. "Umm make yourself at home." she muttured as she wwent off into another room once she had taken the bag from Kazama.

Kazama reached a small room where only a table and a few small pillows were inside. What caught his eye was the torn red flag that he knew all too well. His mind drifted on as he remember the first time he saw Chizuru. He knew she was special the moment he lay eye son her and soon after he confirmed that she indeed was a demon.. a demon of the Yukimura clan for that matter. He was there for her when she lost her way and took her wherever she wanted to go until the very end.

"Truth; Honor;Integrity."

Kazama turned to see Chizuru setting down a tray with two cups filled with tea.

"The battle had destroyed an old system to make room for a new one, but it was little more than a scramble for power, money, and reputation..." Chizuru didn't look up when she repeated the same words he spoke to her three years ago. "The men who died at this battle refused to abandon their dreams, or renounce what they thought a samurai should be... My friends... My family." taking in a deep breath Chizuru went on. Replaying the words they spoke to each other long ago. "They chose to let the rest of the world move past them because they couldn't compromise on what they believed in." She finally looked up at him, tears were running down her cold cheeks. "You said you didn't hate them for it." she wiped away the tears with her sleeve and smiled "You admitted you liked me then."

Chikage looked at her with soft eyes and gave her a smile "At first I was only interested in you as a female demon." he repeated his own words. "You were only an excuse to play with the Shinsengumi." he glanced over at the torn flag then back at her. "I kissed you then as proof that we were no longer strangers and.." he paused "I waited three years for you to come to me but I couldn't wait any longer." he closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. "I said that if you didn't come to me, that I would come and get you." he pressed his lips aginst her soft ones. He felt the heat of her breath and his mingling together. He could feel her small frame pull his into her as though she had waited for this as long as he had... and in truth those three years were painful for him.

Chizuru felt her heart soar and her mind shatter. She knew hat if she opened her eyes she woud see a perfect man with smooth skin kissing her. He was beautiful and he was only hers. "I like you too." she had slightly pulled away from him to admit what she had always felt for him.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I love you.." his voice was so soft it was almost a whisper.

Before Chizuru could even respond to his new confession, she felt his hand slip into hers as he led her into the hallway and out the back door where a sakura tree stood in full bloom.

He led her under the tree as petals were falling around them, claiming the green grass under them. "As a symbol of their love," Kazama brought out a small silver ring with light blue and white stones. "Demons pledge their eternal love with a ring." he opened her palm and placed it into her hand. Chikage was never one for such feelings but he felt that he needed to do something to show her how he truly felt.

She looked down at her palm where they ring now lay. It reminded her so much of the Shinsengumi colors but what surprised her the most was the fact that Kazama had announced his true feelings for her. "it's so pretty.."

Chikage smiled, glad that she liked the ring but he wanted to know if she felt the same way as he did for her. "You will be my wife... will you?" Before he would have forced her into the marriage but now he wanted her to agree.

Chizuru laughed as she threw her arms around him after placing the ring on her ring finger. "of course I will." a blush claimed her cheeks as she placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

Chikage pulled her closer as he vowed from that moment on that he would be the one to protect her from suffering. They were demons, living a quiet life away from humans was their destiny and he wanted nothing but her happiness. After all... she was his demon queen.

* * *

 ** _Ahh how cute xD anyways thank you for reading and please leave a review and such. Maybe I will wrote one for each of the guys but I don't know yet... And for those who read my other fanfics well I'm almost done with the newest chapters so thank you for being so patient . Thank you for reading! :3._**

 ** _~Masami Kuran_**


End file.
